


The Delicacy Of Winter {OneShot}

by GolemBee



Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: Cold Weather, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Hot Chocolate, Ice, M/M, Mutual Pining, Romantic Fluff, Snow, Snow Day, Snowboarding, Soft Hasegawa Langa, Soft Kyan Reki, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:27:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29822844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GolemBee/pseuds/GolemBee
Summary: "You know what's interesting about snowflakes..?" He whispered over to me."What's that?""Its that every single one is different. There may only be a slight change in detail.. But every single one is different in its own way." Langa did not look over to me once. "Which makes them so delicate.." He finally finished.I stayed silent for a few moments, taking in the sky and the soft snow falling from it."Its quite calming, isn't it?" I finally respond. Langa nodded, taking a sip from his drink quietly.
Relationships: Hasegawa Langa/Kyan Reki, Nanjo Kojiro | Joe/Sakurayashiki Kaoru | Cherry Blossom
Kudos: 42





	The Delicacy Of Winter {OneShot}

**Author's Note:**

> I just wrote this quick one shot to fulfil my rengs brainrot  
> It felt illegal not putting any implications to Joe and cherry datng in this
> 
> I hope you enjoy this fluffy thing

"Cmon reki!" Langa pulled me by the wrist like an excited puppy. We had arrived in Canada, Where Langa was originally living before moving to Japan. We managed to convince his mum to allow us to travel alone, I was grateful for that: For multiple reasons of course.

"I've never seen this much snow before." I managed to mumble out as Langa dragged me across the icy concrete. Langa slowed down after becoming aware of the dangers of running across an icy path.  
"Well Reki, you're going to feel the thrill of snowboarding today!" He smiled brightly at me, and god did he look adorable.

We stopped walking when we reached a supplies store. I rubbed my hand over the frosted over window so I could see clearly inside. It was filled with snowboarding gear and other necessary equipment for it. Langa gestured for me to follow him inside with a nod of his head. I trailed behind him as he picked up item after item, finally paying for it.

"Hold out your arms." I dont question him and do it.

"Long underwear." He started listing as he placed the clothing in my arms. "Wool top, snowboard: Socks, jacket and pants. Gloves, helmet, goggles and a neck gaiter." I fold the items into my chest as he places a hand on my shoulder.

"You're all set!"

***

"L-langa!" I struggle with steadying myself on the snowboard. "This is much different from skateboarding.. Am I meant to put my feet in these holes or-" I turn my head to see the blue haired Canadian in his element. I smiled softly to myself, allowing my body to relax for a brief moment and watch him. 

"Now I know why they call you Snow!" Both me and Langa turn our heads to see Miya stumbling towards us in the snow, Cherry and Joe following closely behind. 

"Hm? What are you guys doing here?" Langa questions as he finally moves over to help me off the board

"Decided to join you on your trip." Miya smirked as he finally got closer to us. I sigh internally to myself, I thought I could spend some time with Langa alone.

"You seem disappointed, Reki." Cherry pointed out the look on my face.

"No, no, I'm fine!" I smiled widely, as always. 

"Hm, well, I guess I have to teach all of you how to snowboard." Langa shrugged, now handing miya his own board.

"Actually, me and Cherry aren't going to snowboard.. Sorry Langa!" Joe rubbed his neck nervously.

"Thank god! I don't have to put up with the obvious flirting. Do you know how painful this whole trip to Canada was? It was disgusting." Miya whined, which earned him a slap on the back of his head by cherry.

"Langa, I'm leaving these two with you. Make sure they don't kill themselves because they are quite capable of doing so." 

"Alright." 

With that, Cherry and Joe started to walk away, leaving a trail of footprints in the snow. 

We were taken towards the green slope by Langa once they had fully disappeared from sight

"Each slope are classified by colours, green being the easiest." We nodded.

Langa push both me and Miya down to sit down in the snow. "At least give me a warning!" Miya complained to which he got no reply. Langa continued binding our feet and strapping them in so we were secure to our boards.

"You can stand up now." Langa watched as miya struggled to stand up with restricted feet. 

"I thought you said snowboarding is like skateboarding!" Langa chuckled, grabbing me by the wrist and helping me to my feet, leaving miya to struggle for a little while longer before helping him too.

"Right, you need to master riding on your side.."

***

"OW!" I land on my stomach in the snow. Langa ran over to help me, laughing as he did. Miya had given up with the idea of snowboarding a little bit ago, so he went to crash Cherry and Joe.   
For me on the other hand, it had just been an hour of endless circle of trial and error. Continuously falling to no end.

"Langa, I'm tired now." I had rolled over onto my back to look up at him from the snow.

"Do you want to stop, buy some hot chocolate maybe?" 

I agree to his suggestion and lift my arms up for Langa to help me.

We had gotten off the slopes, handed the boards back and immediately headed for hot chocolate. We quarreled over who was paying, Langa won in the end, handing the amount of money to thr cashier and we were on our way.

It was getting darker as we walked and talked, sipping our drinks as we did. 

"Hey, its starting to snow.." Langa smiled up at the clear night sky, holding his hand out in an attempt to catch any dancing snowflakes.

I walked backwards, stepping on the crunchy grass before sitting down under an illuminated street lamp. Langa joined me, placing his drink next to him. 

"You know what's interesting about snowflakes..?" He whispered over to me.

"What's that?"

"Its that every single one is different. There may only be a slight change in detail.. But every single one is different in its own way." Langa did not look over to me once. "Which makes them so delicate.." He finally finished. 

I stayed silent for a few moments, taking in the sky and the soft snow falling from it. 

"Its quite calming, isn't it?" I finally respond. Langa nodded, taking a sip from his drink quietly. 

He didn't say anything more, he just sighed to himself and placed his hand on top of mine. No words were spoken. Neither of us didn't want to speak, nor needed to. 

We were quite simply enjoying the delicacy of winter.


End file.
